


Just One Sip

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [208]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Teen dean catches sammy sneaking one of johns beers out of the fridge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Sip

Dean was walking out of the bathroom when he saw Sam pull out one of John’s beers.

“Sammy! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Dean asked, scoffing as he ran the towel on his head.

Sam spun around, looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

“I…well, I was…umm…you know…” Sam said, holding the beer bottle in his hand.

“Well?” Dean asked.

“Just…just wanted a taste.” Sam murmured.

“No way…you’re way too young.”

“You’ve tried some before!” Sam argued.

“Yeah, but I wasn’t twelve. And it was only once. Dad said I got one sip, and that was it. I have to wait until I’m at least 18 before I even want to think about trying anything else that involves alcohol in it.”

“It’s just a little sip.” Sam said.

“And what are you going to do with the bottle once it’s open? Dump it somewhere? Dad’ll smell the beer, dude. And there were only six beers in the fridge, he’ll notice one is gone.” Dean said.

“Well….”

“Sam, don’t bother. Just wait until you’re older. I promise you, it might actually be worth the wait.”

Sam sighed and put the beer back, and Dean walked over and patted Sam’s shoulder.

“Good choice Sammy. Come on, we should probably start getting ready for bed.”


End file.
